


Batfam Christmas Traditions

by xserenity



Series: Dressing Dick Grayson [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Baking, Batfamily Christmas, Bickering, Christmas, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Holiday, Kissing, M/M, Presents, Surprises, Traditions, Ugly Sweaters, batfamily, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Each year, the family celebrates Christmas together and Jason would have loved to stay out of it but unfortunately, he can't. Because Dick loves Christmas and he's the cause of all the silly traditions they have to do.But deep inside, he quite enjoys it even if he complains.





	

It was that time of the year again, Dick’s most favorite holiday – Christmas.

And that meant that Dick was in full Christmas spirit.

Typically Dick would drag Jason out of the house, take him shopping for decorations and they’d spend a whole day putting them up around Dick’s apartment. However, this year was different. They’re living together now and it was nice, having their own place.

Decorations for Christmas was done quite early, almost immediately after Thanksgiving. Bright rainbow colored lights, wreaths and mistletoes, ribbons and interesting Christmas displays adorned their apartment. Even their bedroom as well. Dick seriously goes all out.

After the decorations are done, they’d put up their tree, a real tree that they went out to specifically pick, actually spent an hour deciding on the ‘perfect’ tree. Then they’d spruce that up with beautiful ornaments and lights, always a different theme each year. This year, Dick decided to do a Nightwing and Red Hood theme, anything that was blue and red and resembling them was up on that tree.

Jason wasn’t opposed to the idea. In fact, he quite enjoyed seeing his boyfriend full of, as one would say, holiday spirit. He was all laughter and smiles and just looked so damn happy. And a happy Dick Grayson was all Jason really wanted.

But, it didn’t just stop there. Because the holiday extended back to their family. As Dick puts it, Christmas is about spending time with family.

As a yearly tradition, the family would get together on a not so busy day and deck the manor out in holiday gear. Not only did Jason have to do this once for their place but twice and it drained him. But Dick wouldn’t take no for an answer. Had to get everyone together, including Cass and Steph and even Barbara. They’d spend an entire day putting up Christmas decorations.

 _Thank God_ they only had to decorate the main rooms otherwise it’d take forever to cover every square inch of the manor. But at least afterwards they’d get to eat Alfred’s delicious meals. Always one of the best highlights of visiting the manor, at least for Jason (but he suspected it was the same for everyone).

Another event that Jason really wanted to get out of but couldn’t was spending Christmas Eve and Christmas at the manor. Actually, everyone did and it was all Dick’s fault. Though no one was opposed to the idea as much as Jason was. He would much rather spend it alone with Dick; but no, his boyfriend wanted to be with the family.

And this is how he ended up at the manor at this point in time, unpacking his bag in Dick’s room with the older man. They spend a couple of nights at the manor leading up to and including Christmas so it was less of a hassle to keep driving back and forth (not that they live far) but Dick insisted that it was necessary. And well, Jason couldn’t argue because he never wins any of their arguments. Golden boy always got his way.

He didn’t bring much besides a bag with some clothes and dropped nearby Dick’s closet before he leapt on the bed. With his back pressed firm against the mattress, a satisfied sigh escaped his lips as he let his eyelids close. He just wanted to take a nap.

Jason heard chuckling from the side and felt the bed dip a little. There was rustling and something warm pressed against his lips. The corner of his lips curled into a smirk and he opened his eyes, finding Dick hovering over him, bright blue eyes sparkling.

“Hey,” Dick said, grinning.

“Hey.”

Dick climbed onto the bed and curled into Jason’s side, bringing their bodies as close as possible. He slinked an arm over his lover’s waist while the other was curled into his chest and linked their legs together. He leaned into Jason’s shoulder, tucking his head under his chin.

Jason brought a hand up and ran his fingers through Dick’s raven hair, trailing down to the back of his nape, twirled his fingers around the curled ends as he played with his hair. Dick hummed, loving the gesture.

“So what did you get me for Christmas?” Jason asked and kissed the top of his head.

“It’s a secret,” Dick said, a hint of mischief in his voice.

“Oh? Not going to tell me are you?”

“Nope. That defeats the purpose of gifts.”

 _True._ “What about a hint?”

Dick laughed. “No Jay.”

“Fine.”

“You got me something too right?”

Jason almost rolled his eyes at that. “Of course Dickiebird. When did I never get you a Christmas gift?”

“Well, there was that one year–“

“Let’s not talk about that.” It wasn’t his fault that he completely missed Christmas and forgot about it. Okay maybe it was because it was during his Outlaw days and he was out on a long mission with Roy and Kory.

Dick was so mad after that but he made it up to him afterwards which took a lot of effort to earn Dick’s forgiveness.

“Okay. Should we go downstairs and hang out with the family?” Dick asked.

“No. Let’s just cuddle here.” Jason was too comfortable and didn’t want to move. He slipped an arm around Dick’s shoulder and held him close. “Let’s just take a nap and then we’ll head down after.”

Jason could feel Dick smiling into his chest. “Okay.”

And thus the two drifted into a slumber.

 

\---------------------

 

Christmas was really just a holiday with never ending traditions, especially in this family. And the cause of it all rooted from the first boy wonder.

Christmas Eve was here and to kick-off one of the many holiday traditions – ugly sweaters. Yep, everyone in the house was required to wear an ugly sweater. And if anyone was caught without one, well, let’s just say Dick would forcefully put one on them. If someone dared to say they forgot theirs, Dick was always ready with a back-up. Seriously, the dork was prepared for everything.

“Can’t believe this is a thing. Ugly sweaters, who the fuck came up with the idea?” Jason complained as both he and Dick walked down the flight of stairs, following the delicious aroma flowing from the kitchen.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Dick grinned.

“Of course you would. You and your terrib– I mean, awesome fashion,” Jason quickly corrected himself when he received a glare from the older man.

“Well, I _like_ them.”

“I know. But no one else does.”

Dick jutted out his lower lip, pouting. Jason sighed and leaned down to kiss Dick’s cheek. “Alright. Let’s go see who has the ugliest sweater this year.”

Dick beamed at that comment and tugged at Jason’s sweater sleeve, dragging him into the kitchen where all the family was sure to gather.

 

\---------------------

 

Surprisingly, Tim had on the ugliest sweater this year. He wore a bright lime green sweater adorned with yellow and brown tree designs as well as cotton balls lined across his chest which Jason suspected the teen had sewn on, finished with a really deformed looking reindeer in the middle. Clearly the teen really wanted to win their unofficial ugly sweater contest this year.

Dick had on a tamer sweater this year than last which shocked Jason. Normally the boy wonder won the contest every year ever since the tradition started. But this year, he didn’t. Though he didn’t seem to be upset about it. Dick was wearing a black sweater with red and white snowflakes and trees and a black-ish gray batmobile in the center. Honestly, it was quite oddly cute on him.

Jason on the other hand searched for the most normal ugly sweater that he could find that wasn’t really _ugly_. It was a dark maroon with white lining and tiny snowflakes on it. Simple and easy.

Everyone else was also wearing their sweaters, some were nice and some were sort of hideous but not nearly as bad as Tim’s. They didn’t seem to mind wearing them this year as everyone had actually worn theirs. When the tradition first started, not many were on board. Especially Damian.

Damian gave Dick the toughest time and would scowl and bicker and throw icy glares at his favorite brother. Even though he loved Dick, he wasn’t going to stand for wearing something he calls “atrocious.” So usually, Christmas Eve would be started with a lot of resistance from Damian and a very forceful Dick. That would go on for hours until Damian would either give in to Dick’s insistence because it grew to the point of annoyance or Dick would just shove the sweater on.

This year though Damian actually wore his like the good little boy he should be but isn’t because he’s just a demon brat. Maybe it was because it wasn’t Dick who chose his sweater this year but he himself. Dick always picked out the ugliest he could find and Damian was not very fond of them. Jason could understand how he feels as he has been on the receiving end a few times.

After breakfast, the family had dispersed and then later reconvened for movies and snacks and then afterwards board games.

Everyone had gathered in the theater room. Bruce and Damian were seated on the recliner chairs, side by side, while Jason and Dick hogged the loveseat so they could cuddle together. No one was going to fight them for it. Cass, Barbara and Stephanie claimed the other couch while Tim and Alfred joined Bruce and Damian on the other recliner seats. Though Tim made sure to keep an arms distance away from the brat.

Tradition whatever number it is now because Jason could not keep track of how many they have and how many has already been done, was watching holiday movies. Yes, sappy Christmas movies.

“What are we watching today?” Tim piped up and tossed some popcorn into his mouth. The teen had a whole bowl sitting on his lap.

“Well last year we watched the Grinch,” Steph answered.

“I vote for _A Very Harold and Kumar Christmas_ ,” Jason said.

“No.” Everyone immediately shot that down.

“That is inappropriate and not suitable for children,” Bruce said.

“Oh come on. The only kid here is Damian. I’m sure he can handle how dirty it is.”

Damian scrunched up his nose. “I would rather not defile my eyes watching such an appalling movie.”

“Too mature for you?” Jason teased.

“Yeah. It kind of is,” Dick said, definitely not backing him up on this.

“Dick you’re supposed to help me.”

“Not on this one!”

Jason rolled his eyes at the grinning male beside him and shoved his arm playfully, creating a distance between them. Dick pouted and scooted closer so their sides were pressed together. Jason playfully leaned away only to have Dick wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him back in. He was persistent.

“ _Okay._ We’re going to ignore Jason. Any other requests?” Tim asked.

Suggestions were thrown out left and right and were all shot down. Some they’ve already seen, other ones some weren’t interested in. This occasionally happened when they had movie disagreements. Jason just wanted to watch something and not have to listen to them bickering about what movie was good and what wasn’t.

Then finally Dick threw out a movie everyone seemed to have a consensus for.

“Home Alone?”

“You know, I like that movie,” Steph said. Cass nodded beside her in agreement.

“It’s during the Christmas holiday and it’s about an eight year old kid being left home alone and fighting off criminals trying to sneak into his house,” Tim said.

“Right up our alley,” Jason added. “All in agreement?”

Everyone nodded their heads, giving the okay.

With the remote control in hand, Alfred pulled up the movie and dimmed the lights. As the movie started up, Jason leaned back on the couch and stretched out his arm, reaching over Dick to wrap around his shoulder. Jason watched as Dick unraveled a fleece blanket and gently covered them up with it, caving them in with warmth. Dick linked their hands together, squeezing tightly and rested his head on Jason’s shoulder.

All eyes were on the screen as the intro to the movie appeared.

It really was a perfect movie for a group of vigilantes.

 

\---------------------

 

They ended up watching both _Home Alone_ and _Home Alone 2_. The family was really engaged and surprisingly, Damian liked the movie. He liked it so much he demanded they watch the second one.

Jason wasn’t entirely sure if Damian actually liked the movie or the fact that he just wanted to pick at the ridiculousness of the movie. Because after they had finished, he proceeded to analyze every little thing.

“The parents were incompetent imbeciles to forget their child twice,” Damian commented, huffing.

“Well, it’s a movie Damian,” Dick said.

“And the child, I have to give credit to for being able to foil those villain’s plans; however, he has done so in such a childlike way.”

“He is a kid.”

“If I was in his position, I would have surely just beat them up.”

“Well Dami, you’re not exactly a normal kid,” Dick snickered and ruffled his hair. Damian swatted his hand away and kept going on about the movie as Dick listened and commented here and there. No one really wanted to butt into Damian’s deep movie analysis. Only Dick was willing to brave it. But well, Dick was also one to analyze a movie as well. He’s done it multiple times and Jason remembers the time Roy told him when the Titans were watching a horror film, Dick kept analyzing every single scene, giving his comment on each of the events. Roy even heard Wally say that Dick even analyzed Scooby-Doo.

But Jason gets it. When it comes to mystery, crime-solving, anything in that genre, their detective skills comes out. He bets Tim does the same thing too but probably keeps it to himself.

Now that movies were over, it was time to prepare for dinner. They had a small lunch during the movies that Alfred had prepared ahead of time.

Jason and Dick were in charge of baking. Dick was mainly going to be assisting Jason anyways as the older man wasn’t the best at cooking complex recipes but he could do simple.

Usually Alfred would be the one to whisk up a Christmas feast but Dick had insisted that they all cook together, another one of his holiday traditions. Alfred is the chef of the family and therefore, owned the kitchen, so really, he had the finally say. He wasn’t opposed to it and actually welcomed the idea, quite happy to have his _grandchildren_ (because that’s what they really are to Alfred) all interact with one another, family bonding since they usually just argue.

Everyone was paired off, each having their own job to do at their station. Tim with Cass, Steph and Barbara, Damian and Bruce (yes even Bruce had to play a part), and Alfred being their head chef.

The couple had to bake cookies, cupcakes and pies. So they got started on the batter for each and first starting with cookies since they were quite easy.

“Mix the wet ingredients in with the dry,” Jason instructed Dick and watched as the man pour the bowl of liquids into the other bowl and whisked the ingredients together until they formed a big giant dough.

“Good. Now roll it out so it’s a big thin sheet and we can use these cookie cutters,” Jason said and pointed at the different shaped cutters resting on the table.

Dick smiled brightly. “Yes sir,” he joked and Jason pinched his side playfully.

They continued with their tasks and soon, the delicious smells were filling up the kitchen and everyone’s stomach was rumbling in hunger, eager to eat.

All the desserts were baking in the oven and it smelled so heavenly. Now they just needed to make the frosting for the cupcakes and cookie decoration.

The pair headed over to the pantry to gather ingredients for the frosting. Dick opened the door but came to a sudden stop causing Jason to bump into him.

“What the heck Dick?” Jason stared down at his boyfriend whose attention seemed to be elsewhere.

Dick had his head tilted back, looking up at something which confused Jason. He followed Dick’s line of sight and turquoise eyes widen.

“A mistletoe?” Jason questioned and wondered who would even put one here.

“ _Yeah_ , it’s a…mistletoe Jason.” Dick said, almost breathless and turned around to face Jason. His cheeks were a rosy pink, eyes sparkling and he was rolling back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Jason raised a brow at him, but knew where the older man was getting at. The adorable dork that he is.

“You know what that means right?”

Jason chuckles and nods. “Yeah. Yeah I do Dick.”

Jason brings a hand and cups Dick’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against warm skin. He tilts Dick’s head back and leans in, pressing their lips together gingerly. It was chaste and sweet, biting gently as he pulls back. He was about to let go but Dick stops him, placing a hand over Jason’s and the other gripping the front of his shirt. He pulls him back down, lips together again with more pressure than before.

Jason knows the family is here but he doesn’t care and deepens the kiss, an arm finding its way to Dick’s waist, fingers brushing against the skin between his shirt and pants.

“The two idiot lovebirds over there! Break it up!” They heard a voice, a voice belonging to one Tim Drake.

“Oh my god, shut up Tim and let them make out!” Steph slapped Tim on the arm, eyes glued on to the couple and she gushed, squealing over them.

Tim made a disgusted face. “No. They’re disturbing us!” He argued.

“Drake is right,” Damian piped in, not one to typically back up his predecessor. “They must stop.”

“Okay you two need to chill,” Steph said and placed her arms on her hips. “They have a right to kiss. I mean, there’s a mistletoe there.”

Dick and Jason could hear the bickering and they quickly broke apart. Dick gasped for air, baby blue eyes in a glossy hue and lips red and slightly swollen. Jason’s face was also flushed, lips wet. He didn’t expect to be making out underneath a mistletoe. It was all Dick’s fault really. He tempted him.

“Sorry,” Dick apologized and turned to face the family. “We got carried away,” he was blushing like mad.

“No! It’s okay!” Steph backed them up.

Tim eyed her suspiciously from behind. “You– you planted that there didn’t you?”

Steph’s smile fell and she tried to hold a stoic face. “What are you talking about?”

“You totally planned for this!” Tim said, pointing a finger at her.

“Nu uh Tim.”

“Yeah you did. You were in charge of the kitchen. Also you helped Alfred plan cooking duties too.”

Steph signed loudly. “Okay fine. I did. But hey, it was worth it.”

Okay, Jason seriously loved the girl. A job well done. He enjoyed spooking the family with their relationship. He loved riling them up because they all adored Dick and found it hard to believe he was dating Jason, even after all these years. Jason knows they don’t oppose to it but it weirds them out to picture it.

“Fatgirl! You will receive divine retribution for such mischief!” Damian growled and pointed his tiny finger at the blonde girl.

Steph blinked back at him and grinned. “Aren’t you so cute?” She teased and earned an even angrier scowl.

“Damian,” Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Leave it be. And you two, tone it down,” he said and eyed his two older boys.

“Yes Bruce,” Dick answered, blushing but smiled anyways. Jason smirked and continued on his task.

 

\---------------------

 

Christmas Eve was nearing to an end and that meant, it was almost time for Christmas day. It was tradition that they would wait until Christmas morning to open up presents. Damian argued otherwise, wanting to do it once it was midnight but Dick said no.

The bottom of the tree was filled with wrapped presents, and everyone was eager to see what they received this year. Sadly, they would need to wait until morning.

And no, there was no patrolling that night as they made sure that all the main villain players were locked up and away so they could spend Christmas peacefully. Though Bruce still kept tabs on any sort of criminal activity that could occur.

The family retired to their respective rooms. Jason was showering in Dick’s bathroom, having been urged to shower first. Jason was a little suspicious at his request but listened to him anyways. The man was planning something and Jason wasn’t sure what although he was sure whatever it was, he’d enjoy.

He was honest to god hoping for something sexy.

He quickly finished his shower, and toweled off his hair and dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a tank. He exited the bathroom to find Dick kneeling down on the bed dressed in a Santa outfit. Not just a normal Santa costume, but one that was actually a dress. Yeah, Jason wasn’t expecting this nice surprise. He knew something was happening but not– not this.

Dick had on a ‘sexy version’ of a Santa outfit. He was dressed in a super short red dress that barely covered anything with white fur lining the bottom of the dress and edges of the sleeve cuffs. He had on red thigh high stockings and a Santa hat. Let’s also mention that he had a big red bow tied around his neck.

“Do you like it?” Dick asked, teasing smile on his face.

“Is this my gift?”

“Part one of your gift.”

“Well, I would have loved it even if this was all you’re giving me this year.”

Dick laughed and watched intently as Jason walked straight towards him and pressed his knee onto the mattress, dipping the bed down. Eyes locked onto one another, neither breaking their gaze. Dick puckered his lips and leaned back as the younger male hovered above him, inching closer and closer until Dick fell back onto the bed.

“You’re so sexy…” Jason deepened his voice, full of husk and it did wild things to Dick. The older male shivered.

Jason gripped Dick’s thighs, could feel the muscles flexing and split them apart, placing himself in between and peaked under his dress that barely reached his thigh, eyes widening to find a silken red pantie underneath.

Yeah, this was definitely going to be his best Christmas ever.

Fingers gently slid down the side of Dick’s thigh, tickling his exposed skin. He gripped at his toned legs, admiring them and placed a kiss on the inside, peppering him with gentle pecks before he started sucking, leaving tiny red marks. He could hear Dick whimpering.

“I like the stockings,” Jason commented and lifted his right leg high up to rest on his shoulder as he trailed fingers slowly down his leg, feeling the softness of the fabric.

Dick shivered from the touch. “You might have mentioned stockings at one point in time.”

Jason smirked. “Good thing you remembered then,” he said and bent Dick’s knees back, pushing in as he leaned down to kiss his lover.

“I also like this too.” Jason fiddled with the ribbon around Dick’s neck. “Is this supposed to indicate you’re my gift?”

“Sort of?” Dick asked, not quite sure of himself.

“Well if I do this,” Jason pulled at one side of the ribbon and it became undone, pooling around Dick’s beautiful sun-kissed neck. “It’s like opening up a present.”

Dick laughed. “I guess that was the intention.”

“A smart one. Though I could open you up somewhere else,” Jason said, voice laced with silk, using that deep tone that Dick adored.

A small whimper escaped Dick’s lips and he linked his arms around the younger man’s neck, pulling him down and pressing their foreheads together. Darkened blue eyes stared deeply at turquoise ones and Jason could feel his member twitching in his pants. “Then do it,” he whispered.

 _Fuck._ The things that Dick does to him.

Seriously, the best Christmas ever.

They spent the night with limbs tangled together, Jason completely devouring Dick, tiring the older male out to the point he almost passed out on their last round. The boy wonder was so sluggish afterwards he could barely gather up the energy to move. Jason helped Dick out, cleaned them both up and buried themselves underneath the comforter. They fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms and awaited Christmas morning.

 

\---------------------

 

Christmas morning was always energetic. They were set to wake up at eight in the morning, figured some could use extra sleep. The family gathered around the tree, Dick and Jason sitting on the sofa while the others gathered around the tree, seated on the ground. Well, Bruce was sitting in his armchair nearby. The family traded presents, each receiving something from each member of the Batclan. So yes, there were a ton of gifts to open.

It was Dick’s turn and he handed out his gifts to the family. Jason received a rectangle box and he shook it a bit, trying to figure out what it was. It felt a little heavy but he couldn’t guess what it could be.

“Part 2,” Dick said and looked at Jason, waiting for him to open it.

“Part 2 of what?” Tim asked and was ignored.

Jason could only smirk. He peeled the wrapping gift off and was surprised at what he found.

“An eBook reader?” Jason lifted the box up to look at it.

Dick nodded. “You like to read and I know you like physical books but I thought if you had one of those, it’d be easier for you to carry around to read. Not that you can’t do it on your laptop but I figured it’s well, convenient,” Dick explained and smiled shyly.

He never thought about getting an electronic book before but he was happy to receive one, knowing that Dick put a lot of thought into the gift.

“Thanks Dick. It’s a great gift,” he said, lips curving into a small smile. He leaned forward and pecked Dick on the cheek and whispered in his ear. “I’ll have to read you some erotic porn.”

Dick blushed and punched him playfully in the chest. “Jason!”

“Kidding. But seriously thanks Dick. I’ll definitely use it.”

“Let me borrow it,” Steph piped up, interested in the gift.

“Uh no. Do you even like to read?”

“Of course!”

“Still a no,” Jason chuckled as Steph teasingly shoved at him.

While everyone else was opening up their gifts they received from Dick, Jason handed his off to his boyfriend. It was in a small box.

“It’s not your turn yet,” Dick said, raising a brow as he took the gift from Jason.

“I know but I want you to open it while they’re busy.”

“Um. Okay.”

Dick was a little confused but nonetheless, listened to Jason. He started by tearing at the edges of the wrapping and peeled it off, finding a velvety small box hidden beneath the wrapping paper. Eyes flickered up at Jason, eyes blown wide, confused but shocked and questioning and Jason knew that Dick had a feeling of what it was. There was wonder hiding in his face, most definitely curious if this is what he thinks it is.

“Open it.”

Dick opened the box and there was a ring inside. It was a white gold band with a thin electric blue line in the middle, extending around the entire band.

Dick stared at the ring, eyes going back and forth between Jason and the item sitting in the box.

“Don’t look so surprised.”

“How can I _not_ be surprised?”

He had a point. Jason guessed he should explain what his gift meant. “It’s not an engagement ring. But it’s sort of like a promise for a proposal. I know how much you like things to be done with a huge bang so really, I’m just preparing for one. But I just wanted to get you a ring so… yeah a ring.” Jason didn’t exactly know how to put it to words.

He definitely wanted to marry Dick and honestly, if he just proposed to him, Dick would say yes in a heartbeat. It didn’t matter where or how, Dick wouldn’t care, he’d say yes nonetheless. But well, Jason wanted to do something deserving of him.

Dick was quiet, not ushering a word as he stared at the ring. Jason was getting a little worried at how quiet he was. He was expecting the boy wonder to jump in joy. As he was about to call out to him, he was interrupted.

“Do it now.” Dick whispered.

Jason’s eyes widen at him. “Excuse me, what?”

“ _Do it now Jay_ ,” Dick breathed and locked eyes with him. “Propose to me now.”

“Wait– are you for real?” Jason was extremely confused.

“Yes. I’m serious. Do it now Jason. I-I want you to propose to me now. I can’t wait. I-I don’t want to wait.” Dick’s eyes were full of eager and they were sparkling, waiting for Jason to take the next step.

“Are you serious?” He stared at him in disbelief, couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Fuck, Jason was so not prepared for this. Was absolutely not expecting this but of course he should have maybe predicted it because Dick was always full of surprises.

“Yes.”

Jason sucked in a deep breath and let it out. “Um. Okay. But the family–“

“ _Jason._ ”

“Okay. _Okay._ Let me just, compose myself.”

Dick handed him back the box, placing it in his palm. Jason took a few deep breaths, in and out, trying to relax himself as he tried to not freak out. Once his nerves had relaxed a bit, though his heart was still trying to leap out of his chest, he took Dick’s hand and pulled him up into a standing position.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden rise and turned to look at them, wondering if they were going somewhere.

“Where are you–“ Damian started but was quickly hushed by Jason. God if anyone else interrupted him, he was going to seriously run out.

With Dick standing tall, his gaze never breaking away, he got down on one knee and could hear his audience gasping loudly.

“What are you–“ Damian started again but Steph threw a hand to cover his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

Jason presented the velvety box and opened it up to reveal the ring once more. He grabbed Dick’s left hand and held it gently, kissing the top sweetly. He looked up at his boyfriend, could see Dick’s eyes sparkling, his cheeks a light pink, lips curving into a tiny smile, face filled with adoration.

Jason wanted to prepare a speech for him, but well, because this was suddenly sprung upon him he didn’t have anything so he was just going to keep it short and simple.

“Richard John Grayson.”

Dick nodded at him. “Yeah.”

“I love you. Will you marry me?”

Dick gasped softly, and breathed out a slightly wet yes.

Jason smiled and pulled out the ring, slipping it onto Dick’s finger. It fit perfectly because of course he made sure to get the correct size. He stared at the ring, loving how it adorned his boyfriend’s hand, it looked lovely. Jason kissed the ring and was about to rise to his feet but Dick dropped down to his knees and hugged Jason, almost causing him to tip over.

“Whoa Dick!”

“I love you too.” He heard the older male whisper, squeezing him tight as he buried his face in Jason’s neck. He hoped to God Dick wasn’t crying and being emotional right now. He didn’t want the family to see him try to comfort a hysterical Dick.

He heard applause and was taken aback when the family cheered for them and congratulated them. Well most of them were. Damian was obviously angry, and Bruce, well Bruce was a little shocked but he gave a small smile when their eyes met. That was him giving his approval.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you guys are now engaged!” Steph exclaimed. “This is so exciting!”

“I didn’t see that coming,” Tim commented, shocked beyond belief.

“I am very happy for you two,” Barbara said and smiled.

“Yes, this is all very exciting. The first marriage of this family as I don’t see Master Bruce getting married anytime soon, or at all really,” the butler glanced back at Bruce and watched as the man shook his head at Alfred.

“I do not approve and I am going to prevent this marriage,” Damian threatened.

“No you aren’t!” Steph argued back.

“You have no say in what I do,” Damian said and crossed his arms.

And then, the two started shouting at each other, and no one bothered to break them up. They all scattered away from them before it got a little too violent and someone (someone named Bruce) would need to jump in.

Jason was sitting on the ground, with Dick sitting in his lap, face buried in the crook on his neck. After what felt like an eternity but really just a few minutes, Dick untangled himself from Jason, after having clung onto him so tightly. His face was flushed but he was glowing, smile wide with pretty teeth showing. There were no signs of any tears, which is good.

“I’m so happy Jay.”

Jason smiled. “Me too.”

“I love you,” Dick whispered and kissed him on the lips. “Merry Christmas.”

Jason linked their fingers together, holding Dick’s left hand and brushed his thumb over the ring beautifully adorning his boyfriend. “Merry Christmas.”

A Christmas that they’ll both always remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Posted this early since I won't have time later this month.


End file.
